Life After
by Mac1
Summary: Catherine's attack affects more than anyone realized. [complete]
1. Reactions

Disclaimer: CSI and its characters are the property of CBS, et al. I only claim this story.  
  
Life After  
  
Part I: Reactions  
  
"Warrick, I said I was fine. I'll drive home under my own power after I finish this report." Warrick looked at his colleague warily. She hadn't allowed anyone to bandage her cut and the red welt stood out from her forehead.  
  
"Cath, I'm worried. You need to get checked out." Catherine glared at him as he stood in front of her. Warrick's face was filled with concern for his friend. He felt guilty that he hadn't been there to keep her from getting hurt.  
  
Catherine saw the guilt in his eyes. "Oh no you don't. Don't blame yourself for not being there sooner. I'm fine. I'll have a headache for a few days, but you aren't responsible." Warrick looked down at his feet in resignation. "Listen, if it will make you feel better, I'll hitch a ride with one of the others."  
  
"I can stay an..."  
  
Catherine looked at her friend. He had been there when she needed to confide in someone. She knew he still felt guilty about leaving Holly alone, but this time it was different. If only she could get him to see that. "Warrick, I appreciate your concern, but I just need some time now. I'll call if you can do anything for me, okay?"  
  
Knowing he wouldn't be able to change her mind, he nodded silently and turned to leave. "You'll be sure to call when you get home, right."  
  
"Yes, Mom, I'll call. Go home and relax."  
  
"Okay. Good night, Cath." Warrick left Catherine to do her report. He looked around hoping to find any sign that the others had returned from their scene. He noticed that Grissom's office door was slightly ajar. Pushing it open he found Grissom at his desk staring off into space. He waved his hand trying to get Grissom's attention. Hoping that the bass would work this time, he stepped into the office; it remained silent. "Hey Gris. You got a moment?"  
  
Grissom was startled by Warrick's voice. The rest of the team had gotten their paperwork in, but Catherine and Warrick's hadn't been turned in yet. He felt that was strange because according to Greg and the detective they had finished up before his team got back to the lab. He motioned for the younger man to take a seat, "Yeah, and I have question for you."  
  
"I'm worried about Catherine," Warrick said after waiting for a few moments for his boss to continue.  
  
"Catherine?" Grissom grew concerned when Warrick didn't look at him directly as he talked. That concern quickly turned to panic when he looked down at his feet before continuing.  
  
"Yeah. She, uh. She had an altercation at the scene. She keeps saying that she's fine, but..." Warrick looked up at the sound of footsteps quickly leaving the room and found that he was speaking to an empty office. Grissom was probably on his way to see Catherine. Maybe he could get her to listen to reason. Warrick stood up and headed for the locker room. He was still worried about Catherine, but knew that if anyone could get her to slow down and take care of herself, it was Grissom.  
  
Grissom registered the words "had an altercation" and the first thing to pop into his head was Holly Gribbs. He was out of his seat before Warrick could finish the sentence. He found Catherine in the break room getting something out of the refrigerator. "Why didn't you call?"  
  
Catherine swung her head around at the sound of Grissom's voice. The quick movement caused her to become dizzy and sway. She put her hand out to help steady herself. Grissom was at her side in seconds, concern written all over his face. 'Damn. He got to him before I could,' Catherine thought as she allowed Grissom to guide her to a chair. She looked at her friend hoping to find an excuse not to tell him what happened.  
  
"I'm fine, Gil."  
  
"Catherine, don't tell me you're fine. You're dizzy and your head probably feels as though it's going to explode any minute, right?" Catherine's glare didn't deter him. "Why didn't you call me, Cath?"  
  
"What would you have done? You had to be at the convention, not holding my hand!" Catherine nearly shouted. She hated that he was right. Every word reverberated inside her head and it was a struggle to keep the room from spinning. She focused on Grissom's face and saw the pain inflicted by her words flash in his eyes. No one else would have picked up on it, but she did and she hated that she was the one that caused it. "I'm sorry. I just hate it when you're right. I think I need to lie down for a bit. The report is on the counter."  
  
Grissom nodded and picked up the folder. He returned to his friend and helped her to her feet. "Come on, we're going to the hospital."  
  
"Can't. I need to see Lindsey before she goes to school."  
  
"We'll stop by on the way, okay?"  
  
"Okay," she said giving up on trying to get her own way. Grissom would somehow manage to get his way no matter what she did or said. They left the break room slowly so she wouldn't get dizzy. Grissom stopped by his office and picked up some more files and they left in his car.  
  
Catherine rested her head against the slightly cooler window as Grissom navigated the early morning traffic. He glanced over at her as he drove; she was paler than normal, which made the cut on her head stand out even more than it would normally. Turning on the radio, he searched for some classical music. The soft strains of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata filled the silence between them. He knew that she loved classical piano music and hoped that the soft music would help alleviate some of the pain that she was dealing with as it often did for him.  
  
"Catherine." He spoke softly as he touched her arm. She started from the half daze that she had been in during the ride home. "We're home."  
  
She looked out the window at her house. The last notes of the sonata faded away when Grissom turned off the motor. She hesitantly opened the passenger door and started walking toward her home. She felt a nearly uncontrollable urge to turn and hide in the vehicle where she knew she was safe, but the combination of Grissom's door shutting and the fact that her daughter was sleeping inside kept her on her current trajectory.  
  
'This is ridiculous. This is *my* home, not some stranger's place where I'm going to be attacked.' Catherine couldn't believe the fear that coursed through her veins. She opened the door and looked into the darkened hallway. Stepping inside she found evidence that her daughter was awake.  
  
Grissom noticed her hesitation in the car and the slow determined steps that she made walking toward her home and it worried him; even the cases that involved kids Lindsey's age didn't do this to her. He tried to take his time so she wouldn't feel rushed. As she slowly opened the door, he was scared by the thought that his closest friend, who had bravely faced an abusive marriage without faltering, was nervous about stepping inside her own home.  
  
"Mommy!" Lindsey's voice brought a smile to both of their faces. Catherine felt the fear she had dissipate as her daughter hugged her. Grissom saw her relax immediately and watched as the woman before him kneeled down to hug her daughter back.  
  
"What are you doing up so early, kiddo?" Catherine asked when she finally let go of her little girl.  
  
"I wanted to make breakfast for you." Lindsey looked at her mom closely for a moment. "Are you hurt, Mommy?"  
  
Catherine had forgotten that she hadn't allowed anyone to bandage her head, even after she was processed as part of the scene. "Yeah, but Mommy's doing a lot better now. So what's for breakfast?"  
  
Lindsey looked at her Mom, not sure if she should believe her. Grissom stood in the doorway watching the exchange between mother and daughter. When he saw the indecision on Lindsey's face, he mouthed that Catherine would be fine. Lindsey smiled then answered her Mom's question, "We're having cereal, unless Uncle Gil doesn't want that."  
  
"Cereal's fine with me, Linds," Grissom answered. He set Catherine's purse down on the hall table and shut the front door. "Cath, why don't you go clean up? Lindsey and I will finish getting breakfast."  
  
Catherine nodded slowly and watched as her child took her best friend's hand and practically pulled him into the kitchen. Lindsey had told her on several occasions that she liked it when "Uncle Gil" visited because he made it a point to always tell her something new and exciting, which she would then share with her friends at school. Catherine went to her room to change.  
  
~~~  
  
"Uncle Gil?" Lindsey looked up at Grissom looking worried. He didn't want to see her worry, especially about her Mom.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You'll take care of Mom while I'm at school, right?"  
  
Grissom picked up the little girl and set her on the kitchen island. "I'll always take care of your Mom to the best of my abilities. *Always*."  
  
"Thank you, Uncle Gil." Lindsey hugged the older man. "Now, what kind of cereal do you want?"  
  
Grissom thought about the conversation he just had with the almost ten-year- old as she rattled off the types of cereal they could choose from. She was too young to be worrying about grown up stuff like her Mom getting hurt while working. "Let's have the Lucky Charms."  
  
"Yes!" Lindsey jumped from the counter to get her favorite cereal from the cupboard. Grissom grimaced as he realized that Catherine probably would be a touch upset with him, but he would deal with that matter later. 


	2. Breakfast and Worries

Part II: Breakfast and Worries  
  
Catherine joined Grissom and Lindsey at the kitchen table. She noticed the box of Lucky Charms on the table and threw Grissom a dirty look. He gave her an apologetic smile and handed her a cup of fresh brewed coffee.  
  
"So what are you doing today?" Catherine asked her daughter. Breakfast with Lindsey was always a treat, especially when they had plenty of time before the bus came to pick her up. Breakfast lasted an hour as Lindsey filled both adults in on what she did at school the day before and what the teachers said they were going to do that day.  
  
All too quickly it was time for Lindsey to gather her things to leave for school.  
  
"How 'bout we drive you to school, Linds?" Grissom asked out of the blue. All through breakfast he had noticed how alive and normal Catherine seemed and he wanted it to continue for a little while longer.  
  
Catherine looked at her friend and boss, trying to piece together why he suggested this. He'd been over for breakfast on numerous occasions, and even babysat Lindsey on a very rare occasion when her normal sitter wasn't available. But this was the first time that he offered to drive Lindsey to school; he always preferred to leave before it was close to time for her to leave, saying that he didn't want to take any time away from mother and child. Lindsey's question brought her back to the present. "Can we, Mom?"  
  
"I don't see why not."  
  
Lindsey shrieked with glee, "Thanks, Mom!"  
  
Grissom held the door open for his two favorite ladies. As Lindsey ran to the Tahoe parked in the driveway Catherine locked the front door and wondered aloud, "When did I become 'Mom'?"  
  
~~~  
  
"Thanks, Uncle Gil!" Lindsey said as she exited the car. She looked at her Mom, who had closed her eyes in an attempt to stave off a headache. "You won't forget what you promised, will you?"  
  
"Scout's honor. You worry about school, I'll take care of her," Grissom replied solemnly. Catherine's eyes popped open at his response. Before she had a chance to question either of them, Lindsey hugged her and said good-bye. Catherine watched as her daughter ran to meet her friends and enter the school. Each time she watched Lindsey go to school brought the realization that her little girl was growing up. Catherine started to count quietly as soon as Lindsey was out of sight.  
  
"...six, seven, eight. You'll take care of who?" Catherine asked after making sure that Lindsey wouldn't be running out the door. It was a silly habit, but she always counted slowly to eight to make sure there wasn't something immediately wrong when she dropped her daughter off anywhere.  
  
"That's between Lindsey and me. She asked if I would take care of someone and I gave her my word that I would do my best," Grissom answered mysteriously as he pulled away from the curb and headed toward the hospital. Catherine looked at him. The last time he and Lindsey kept a secret from her, it was for a surprise birthday party for her.  
  
"You know I hate it when you keep secrets from me, especially when Lindsey is involved."  
  
"It isn't a secret. It's a promise I made to her."  
  
"Grissom!"  
  
Grissom continued to drive to the hospital. He knew Catherine was mad that he wouldn't tell her what Lindsey asked him, but he also knew that she would begin worrying that she was making her daughter weird again if he told her the truth.  
  
Catherine started to say something when he said, "If it was something I thought you should know, I would tell you."  
  
"I know. I guess I'm just worried about her. She's growing up too fast."  
  
"We all grow up at some point, Cath; some sooner than others. Both of our Moms probably felt the same way when we were that age."  
  
"Were you ever that age?" Catherine teased hoping to distract him. She knew this was his way of building up to talking about her accident, but she didn't want to share what happened. He was just starting to come out his self-imposed shell that he hid in when Holly was killed and she didn't want to give him a reason to go back and hide behind it again.  
  
"I don't know. My mom says that I was, but I don't know if I believe her," he replied facetiously, to which she responded by punching his shoulder. He knew what she was trying to do, but he needed to hear what happened from her lips. "Catherine, seriously. Why didn't you call me after you were attacked?"  
  
Catherine stared out the window. 'Damn, he didn't even bother with any transition this time.' "I don't know, Gil. I guess I didn't want to make you worry about me; you have enough to worry about right now."  
  
Grissom pulled to the side of the road and stopped the car. "Catherine, I always worry about you. I may not show it often, but I..."  
  
"I know," she said softly. "I worry about you too."  
  
They didn't say anything for several minutes. Grissom sighed and started the car moving again. He parked the car as close to the entrance of the emergency room as he could and escorted Catherine to the desk. Catherine's hand reached for his as they waited for her name to be called.  
  
"Catherine Willows?" Catherine and Grissom looked up at the nurse who called her name. Catherine stood up and started to follow the slender woman.  
  
"Gil, come with me?" Catherine asked. Although they hadn't said much about what happened, she wanted him to be with her.  
  
"Okay." 


	3. The Hospital

Part III: The Hospital  
  
"What happened?" the doctor asked blandly. He was bored stiff. Nothing exciting had happened the night before and his shift wasn't even close to being done.  
  
"I was dusting for prints at a crime scene and the suspect attacked me. My head must have banged into the corner of a wall."  
  
"I see." The doctor finished writing his addition to the notes that the nurse filed, and then moved his stool closer to Catherine so he could examine her head wound. The short description of what happened to her tore at Grissom. He knew Warrick was kicking himself for not being there in time. But he was feeling guilty about not being there at all and for not even realizing that something had to have happened for Catherine to take a long time filling out paperwork on an open and shut case.  
  
Catherine sensed his mood and squeezed his hand reassuringly. She had a feeling that he was starting to feel really guilty, but the doctor prevented her from saying anything by shining a light into her eyes. The doctor had her stand and close her eyes then try to touch her nose as if she were taking a sobriety test. She wavered a bit at first, but quickly recovered her balance.  
  
"Well, Ms. Willows, you're showing the classic signs of a mild concussion," the doctor said noting his diagnosis and treatment in her file. "But to rule out anything more serious I want to have a CT done."  
  
"A CT? Are you sure that's necessary?" Grissom asked, his worry showing in his words.  
  
"It's just a precautionary measure, Mr. Grissom. I'm sure there's nothing wrong, but with head injuries we just want to be sure."  
  
"Gil, it's okay. There's nothing to worry about." Catherine placed her hand on his arm to reassure him. Sometimes that was all it took to calm him down, but not this time. Although he nodded his head to tell her that he was okay, she could still see the worry on his face.  
  
Forty-five minutes later they were talking with the doctor again. "The CT was clear, but I don't want you to sleep for more than a few hours at a time today. Have someone stay with you for the next day or two." He paused to make sure that she understood his directions before continuing, "Make an appointment to see your personal physician if the dizziness doesn't go away in two days. Do you have any questions for me?"  
  
Catherine didn't. She knew the drill from a few of the times that her ex had gotten really physical with her. Grissom, however, did have one question. "Will she be able to work in the field tonight?"  
  
"I would rather if she had the night off, but as long Ms. Willows isn't left on her own, I don't see why not."  
  
"Thank you, Doctor," Catherine replied harsher than she had intended. Grissom was being overprotective and she hated that. She gathered her purse and started to leave when she noticed that her ride wasn't following her. "Grissom?"  
  
"Coming. Thank you, Doctor." Grissom wanted to know what he should look out for in case the head injury grew worse, but Catherine's summons distracted him. Her wound was now bandaged and she looked very irked with him.  
  
Grissom followed the irate woman out to the car. When he caught up to her, he asked, "Cath, what's the matter?"  
  
"'What's the matter?' Grissom, I know what I'm doing. Don't you trust me enough to tell you if I thought I couldn't do my job?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Catherine. I... It's... I don't know what to do. I never thought I would have to deal with you being hurt on my watch and I guess I'm over reacting. This whole situation is affecting more than you." That was the closest he could come to telling her that he was scared about losing her. Catherine looked at her friend. He looked dejected and lost. She had seen both emotions on his face before, but never together.  
  
"I know," she said softly. "I can't have both you and Warrick hovering around me like mother hens. Oh God."  
  
"What? Catherine, what's wrong?"  
  
"Warrick. I told him I would call to let him know I got home okay."  
  
Grissom held out his cell phone to her. "Here. Call him while I take you home."  
  
Catherine accepted the proffered phone and dialed Warrick's number as she got into the car. 


	4. Admissions

Part IV: Admissions  
  
'Why hasn't she called, yet?' Warrick paced the length of the living room for the umpteenth time in the last half hour. At first he assumed that Grissom and Catherine were still at the lab, but that was over two hours ago. He looked at his watch. Lindsey would be at school already and Catherine rarely missed seeing her off. He reached for the phone to call the lab when it rang.  
  
"Catherine?"  
  
"Gee, do you always answer your phone that way?" Catherine's voice greeted him.  
  
"I've been waiting for your call."  
  
"I'm sorry. Grissom got me home in time to have breakfast with Lindsey. He insisted that I go to the hospital to get checked out; we're on our way back."  
  
'She'll be fine. She'll be fine.' Warrick repeated mentally. Aloud he asked, "Everything okay?"  
  
"The doctor wants me to take it easy for the next twenty four hours, but everything is fine. Grissom's staying with me today to make sure I follow doctor's orders. I'll see you tonight, okay?"  
  
"Okay. Thanks for calling, Catherine. See you tonight." They hung up and Warrick yawned. He would be able to sleep now that he knew she would be all right and that she wasn't alone.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"So I'm staying with you?" Grissom asked gently after she turned the cell phone off."  
  
"Uh, yeah. If you don't mind, that is. I don't think I can handle being alone right now," she admitted sheepishly. Their argument had brought forth some of the fear she felt earlier and she really wanted to hide. She mulled over the words he said before she remembered that she hadn't called Warrick. He was scared about losing her; that much she could tell. After a few minutes she broke the silence that enveloped them. "I've only told one person this, but I was scared."  
  
Grissom wondered whom she had told that to. Warrick. It must have been him; he was the only one she would trust with that admission since he wasn't around.  
  
"I wasn't afraid for myself, though." Her voice cracked. This was it, the dam was about to break and there was nothing she could do about it. Grissom pulled off to the side of the road and set the parking brake before pulling her to him. "I thought I would never see Lindsey again. That I wouldn't be there when she graduated from high school, when she goes on her first date, or when she got married. I also wouldn't be around to make sure you lifted your head up once in awhile to take a look at what was happening outside of a microscope. I wouldn't be there for her anymore or you."  
  
Grissom couldn't think of anything to soothe his friend so he just held her as she let go of the tears she had been holding back. After a few minutes she pulled back and wiped her eyes of the residual tears. "I'm..."  
  
"Catherine, I'm your friend. That's what I'm here for."  
  
"Gil, you're not just my friend. You're my best friend."  
  
"I know. Let's go home. You need some sleep."  
  
"So do you."  
  
"I'll get some later on." He changed gears and moved back into traffic. The trip home was quiet; neither he nor she minded. He pulled into her driveway and parked the car. Catherine had fallen asleep. He debated whether he should wake her or let her sleep. Deciding on the latter, he turned the engine off and exited the car quietly. Grissom opened the front door with the spare key she had given him years ago, then returned to the car to retrieve his sleeping friend.  
  
He quietly opened her door and gently unbuckled her seatbelt. He was about to pull her out of the car when she spoke up. "I may be in need of some sleep, but I'm not an invalid."  
  
"I didn't want to wake you up yet."  
  
"Thanks." She stepped out of the Tahoe when he backed up. He shut the car door behind her and they quietly walked into the house. Catherine dropped her purse on the coffee table and collapsed onto the couch. Leaning her head back against the cushions, she closed her eyes to thwart the oncoming headache. "Could you do me a favor, Gil?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I've got a splitting headache. The Tylenol is in the bathroom." She heard him move to the room she indicated blindly and return after getting her a glass of water as well.  
  
"Here you go," he said handing her two pills and the half-filled glass. "Anything else?"  
  
She swallowed the water and pills quickly. "Yeah, could you just hold me for a while?"  
  
This was an extraordinary request coming from her. She had always been independent, but today she needed to feel safe, protected even. Grissom knew she really had to be shaken up for her to ask that, but he didn't say a word as he sat down next to her and accepted her form. He moved them both into a mutually comfortable position and waited for sleep to take hold of her. 


	5. Do You Love her?

Part V: Do you love her?  
  
It was almost time for Lindsey to come home. Catherine had just fallen asleep and he was left alone with his own thoughts. He had fallen asleep when they initially laid down, waking after three hours of peaceful slumber. He had woken her up as the doctor had ordered and suggested a light snack to fill the time.  
  
As they ate in silence he made up his mind that she would be calling in that evening. He didn't quite know what to do about her admission in the car earlier. He always considered her a very close friend, someone he could bring anything up with, but he never considered how she viewed their relationship. He had expected that Lindsey would be among the many thoughts that ran through her mind when she was attacked, but not him. That she thought of him at all surprised him.  
  
He looked down at the sleeping figure beside him. Her head rested on his lap trusting him to keep her safe. He remembered the last time they had a chance to just be there with each other. It was shortly after she and Ed had separated. Lindsey was with Ed for the weekend and Catherine didn't want to go home alone. They had been working together for years and he enjoyed being around her, but he always kept to himself until that day. After she delayed going home for two hours he offered to keep her company if it would mean she would actually leave the building.  
  
The few hours he intended to stay turned into the whole weekend. That weekend he had learned a lot about her and she him. They had shared stories, sometimes of the past, but not all. They still kept some things from each other. But to this day, she was the only person that he would trust with his fears.  
  
Grissom didn't get a chance to turn his attention to other things because at that moment the daughter of the person he was thinking about came through the door, her face beaming with happiness.  
  
Lindsey stopped herself from talking when she saw that her mom was sleeping, using Uncle Grissom's lap as a pillow. She was so excited that his car was still in the driveway when she got home. Lindsey put her book bag away before approaching the couch to give her "uncle" a hug hello.  
  
Grissom extricated himself from Catherine's still sleeping form and motioned for Lindsey to follow him into the kitchen. He poured her a glass of milk and searched for something to give her as an after school snack.  
  
"Mommy hides the cookies on the top shelf of the pantry," Lindsey said quietly, hoping that he would spoil her for the second time that day. Grissom looked at the little girl and saw the mischievousness on her face.  
  
He found the box of cookies and poured some out onto a plate and set it down between them on the kitchen counter. He glanced into the living room to check on his sleeping friend and calculated how much time he had before she needed to wake up. He had enough time.  
  
"Linds, I need to go home for awhile, but your mom needs some sleep yet."  
  
"Can I come with you, Uncle Gil?" There was something Lindsey wanted to ask him, but she didn't want her mom to overhear the question.  
  
"I," Grissom was going to protest, but he could tell that she had something to say. "Okay. I'll write your mom a note and then we'll leave."  
  
Lindsey downed the remaining milk as Grissom wrote a note to Catherine. Grissom checked his watch and mentally calculated the time he had before needing to be back. They quietly exited the house and started the drive to his townhouse.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Lindsey ventured, "Uncle Gil, do you love my mom?" 


	6. Softball

Part VI: Softball  
  
Grissom almost slammed the brakes on as the impact of the question hit him. Just like her mother, she didn't waste much time getting to what was on her mind. He pulled the car to a stop at the intersection. What was he going to say? Tell her the truth? Try and hide his feelings behind some archaic saying or quote?  
  
Lindsey looked at her mom's best friend waiting for an answer. He almost looked scared when she first asked the question. The silence between them stretched on for several minutes.  
  
By the time they pulled into his driveway he had reached a decision. He would tell her the truth. Maybe it would help him find a way to tell Catherine. He still didn't know if the love he felt for Catherine was romantic or platonic, but he did love her that much he was sure of.  
  
"Yeah, I do love your mom." He parked the car and stepped out. Lindsey followed suit, partially hoping for him to say more. Grissom took Lindsey's hand and knelt before her. "I love both you and your mom, Lindsey, but I don't know how to tell either of you."  
  
Lindsey looked at the older man then hugged him tightly. She whispered in his ear, "The same way mommy tells me that she loves me." She released him and they walked into his townhouse hand-in-hand.  
  
The first thing that stood out for Lindsey as they entered the building was the sheer whiteness of it all. The living room was sparse yet cluttered at the same time. She wordlessly went to the couch and sat down, pulling a thin paperback book from her windbreaker. She never understood why her mom insisted that she wear one, but she did and eventually found it useful to carry things like books around.  
  
Grissom was about to suggest something for her to do while he took a quick shower, but stopped short as he watched her sit down to read after looking around for a little bit. Lindsey reminded him of Catherine. She had a directness about her, but she was also curious. Catherine didn't have to worry about how she would turn out; Lindsey would grow up to be like her mom: self-confident, good with people, intelligent, and beautiful. Bringing himself back to the present, he quickly strode to his bedroom to gather some clothes to change into and went to shower.  
  
Ten minutes later he came out refreshed and found Lindsey looking at his butterfly collection. He watched as she gently touched the glass as she examined each butterfly. She traced the outline of one of the larger specimens before a picture of her mom caught her attention.  
  
She stood up on her tiptoes and reached for the photograph. Once the picture was firmly in her grasp she pulled it off the shelf and stared at it. Her mom and Grissom were smiling. Both had baseball caps on, his was on backwards, and both were wearing shirts that read "Night Shift. LV Crime Lab."  
  
Grissom's voice startled Lindsey, "That was taken during the softball game against day shift about three years ago." Lindsey turned around, face slightly red at being caught snooping. Grissom sat down and motioned for her to join him. When she settled next to him, he continued to explain the picture in her hands. "Your mom won the game for us actually. This was taken shortly after she crossed home plate."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
It was the bottom of the third inning, two runners on, one strike and two balls. The day shift team was leading, the score three to two. Grissom was on second and Greg was on first. Catherine was on deck waiting for her turn at bat. Ecklie pitched the ball twice more; both were called balls.  
  
Nick winked at Catherine conspiratorially as he walked to his spot at first base. The bases were now loaded. Catherine had already shown the opposing team that she could hit the ball deep, even though it had been caught on the fly. No one knew this, not even Grissom, but when the bases were loaded, she was the most dangerous. She smirked as she stepped into the batter's box.  
  
Ecklie started to feel a little uneasy. His team had come back from a two run deficit and now the senior ranking woman from night shift was standing and smiling like she knew something he didn't. He wiped his hands on his pants and pitched.  
  
Ball one. Catherine watched as the ball bounced before the plate. 'Tsk, tsk. Ecklie's getting sloppy,' she thought. The next pitch was to the outside and too low; ball two. Everyone had done what she wanted. Before she left Montana at sixteen, she was known as "Lucky Cat" in her high school. Somehow she would always pull some near impossible feat during a game. Although it had been years since she last played, her instincts were still sharp as ever.  
  
Strike one. 'Oops. Need to focus here.' Catherine stepped outside the box and looked over the field. Bases were loaded. Grissom was staring intently at her. The Day shift team was hanging out in the middle of their respective positions; no one was back deep. Nick and Greg took their lead off positions as she stepped back in the box.  
  
The next pitch came just where she wanted it and she swung. The ball floated up and she ran full speed. The ball soared over everyone's head as she rounded first base. Grissom and Greg had already crossed home. Nick was half way to home when Ecklie threw his glove down on the mound as he watched the ball soar past the fence line and land somewhere in the parking lot.  
  
'At least I didn't hit a car this time.' Catherine crossed home plate smiling. Everything went according to the unknown plan that she had. Grissom hugged her showing a rare full smile. Doc Robbins who was acting as head coach that year took the picture at that point. Night Shift went on to crush the day shift 14-3.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"I like this picture," Lindsey said when Grissom finished describing the turning point of the softball game. He looked at her as she touched the glass. "You're both happy."  
  
"Yeah, it's one of my favorite moments with your mom." Grissom looked at his watch. They needed to get going. "I need to make a phone call, then we'll head on back to wake your mother."  
  
"Okay." Lindsey climbed off the sofa and put the photograph back to where it belonged and waited for him to finish making his call.  
  
"Warrick? Yeah, listen. You're in charge tonight. No, no, everything's fine, I'm going to make sure she follows the doctor's orders, but I'll be on call. Okay. Call me if things get busy. Yeah, I'll be over at Catherine's. Night, Warrick." He did it. For the first time in years he voluntarily put himself on call for a shift. 


	7. Dinner and a Movie

Part VII: Dinner and a Movie  
  
Catherine woke up with a start. The house was silent. Looking at the clock on the far wall, she wondered where Grissom and Lindsey were. She stretched and looked around. She spotted Lindsey's book bag by the closet. Standing up Catherine carefully folded the light, butter cream-colored afghan that Grissom had covered her with and set it on the back of the couch.  
  
Her headache was gone and she felt better than she had for the past week. She moved to the kitchen to make a snack for herself figuring that they would be back shortly. Entering the kitchen she saw a plate of cookies on the counter next to the box that she hid away for emergency snacks. 'Looks as though I'll be having a talk about snooping with someone,' she thought as she put the box away in a different place.  
  
As she opened the door to the refrigerator she noticed Grissom's handwriting on the dry erase message board she kept next to it. She poured herself a glass of grape juice and read the note.  
  
'Cath: we went to my place so I could change. Should be back around 4.30. - Love, L and G.'  
  
Catherine pondered the "Love, L and G" portion of the note carefully. The letters had been meticulously written, except for the "and G." That was in her daughter's handwriting. Grissom probably didn't even know about Lindsey's addition to his note. She had to smile at the thought of her daughter changing the ending.  
  
Lindsey had on more than one occasion noted that Grissom had made her mom happy. She always looked for a way to get Grissom to come over, but only if she knew her dad wouldn't show up. The clock chimed the half hour. It was four-thirty, they should be getting home soon. Twenty minutes passed by agonizingly slow. She had resisted calling Grissom's cell to find out what was keeping them. Finally she couldn't handle the worry anymore. She picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
------  
  
Grissom started to dial Catherine's number. He knew that if she was awake, she would be worried that they weren't back yet. The phone rang in his hand. A glance at the caller ID told him that it was Catherine. 'Damn!'  
  
He barely got the word hello out when she cut him off. "Grissom, where on earth are you?"  
  
"Calm down, Catherine. We got caught in traffic after stopping at the video rental place."  
  
"Grissom!"  
  
"Ah, Lindsey wants to talk to you." Grissom hurriedly handed the phone to his passenger and turned the corner. They were only a few blocks away, but he knew that she would keel hull him when they got a chance to be alone. He hoped that talking to Lindsey would dispel most of her anger and reassure her that everything was okay.  
  
"Mommy! Uncle Gil and I rented some movies to watch tonight."  
  
"Sweetheart, Uncle Gil and I have to go to work tonight."  
  
"But he called Uncle Warrick and told him that he was in charge tonight."  
  
"Honey, put Uncle Gil on the phone." Catherine hated doing this to her, but she needed to straighten things out with him.  
  
Lindsey tapped Grissom's arm and said, "Mom wants to talk to you."  
  
"Catherine, I'm sorry." Grissom wanted to let her know that whatever it was, he didn't mean to upset her.  
  
"Care to explain why you two rented movies? I thought we were working tonight?"  
  
"Well, technically I am. I put myself on call tonight and Warrick is in charge unless I'm called in."  
  
"And I am... what am I doing?"  
  
"You are following doctor's orders and taking it easy tonight. If it makes you feel better, I'll tell Warrick that you are on call with me. Anything that requires either of us, we'll deal with it together."  
  
"And Lindsey? Since the sitter won't be here, what do we do about her if a call comes in?"  
  
"I... I thought we might be able to bring her in. She can sleep in my office if it comes to that." In actuality Grissom hadn't thought about that aspect. Now he understood why Catherine was running just a shade shy of irritation when he would call her in. "Catherine. I really am sorry about being late, but I didn't want to leave Lindsey so I could get a change of clothes."  
  
Catherine's frustration began to abate as she remembered that he was doing his best in a foreign situation. "I know. I just would have appreciated a call earlier to let me know what was going on. I'll see what I can pull together for dinner."  
  
Grissom turned into her driveway and suggested that they eat out instead. They were still talking on the phone discussing possibilities when Lindsey opened the door to the house for Grissom. "Mommy, we're home!"  
  
Catherine hung up the cordless phone she was on and greeted her daughter. Grissom set the bag with the tapes in it on the coffee table and turned his cell phone off. Hoping to diffuse their argument he asked, "So Lindsey what'll it be for dinner?"  
  
"Pizza!" Lindsey said excitedly. Sensing that her mom needed to talk she added, "Can I order?"  
  
"I don't know, can you?" Catherine joked. She kept trying to get her daughter to use the proper form of asking for something.  
  
"May I, Mom?" Lindsey asked correcting herself.  
  
"Sure, kiddo."  
  
"Order some appetizers, Linds," Grissom said. Lindsey nodded and left the adults alone in the living room. Grissom explained, "It's my treat, Cath."  
  
Looking at his face she knew it was useless to argue with him. "Okay." Neither said a word for awhile. "Gil, I'm sorry I snapped at you. When I woke up alone..."  
  
"I'm sorry. I should've woken you up to let you know. I just didn't want to disturb you." Grissom hugged and held her to reassure her that everything was all right. After a few minutes of silence he felt her shaking against him. "Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
Catherine stepped back smiling. "Nothing. I was just thinking that we have apologized to each other so many times today, someone would think we didn't know anything else to say to each other."  
  
Lindsey came back into the room and found two laughing adults. They hadn't noticed she came in so she went back into the kitchen and searched for her camera. Making sure she had film she re-entered the living room and took a picture of them.  
  
The flash from the camera brought both of them back to earth. Catherine looked at her daughter and smiled in response to the big grin on her face.  
  
"So what are we eating tonight?" Grissom asked letting go of Catherine.  
  
"Half meat lovers and half Hawaiian and some breadsticks; it'll be here in forty-five minutes. Ca... *May* we play my movie first?"  
  
"Sure. Go put in the tape," Grissom said as he and Catherine sat down on the couch and waited for Lindsey to start the movie. She turned off the lights and sat down on the other side of Grissom and whispered something in his ear. He smiled and whispered back.  
  
"Hey, what are you two whispering about?" Catherine asked the two conspirators.  
  
"Nothing, Mommy."  
  
"Yeah, 'Mommy', it's nothing. You sit back and enjoy the show; I'm going to get us something to drink."  
  
Catherine looked at him in shock. Today had been one hell of a roller coaster ride, at least as far as Grissom was concerned. All day he had been spoiling Lindsey with small treats and now they were keeping things from her. Today also showed a side of her friend that she never truly saw before. She returned her attention to the movie deciding to wait until another day to figure out the curve balls that he kept sending her way.  
  
Grissom, with tray in hand, stood in the doorway and watched as mother and daughter focused their attention on the movie. Today had been an emotional trial for him. Between nearly losing a valuable friend and co-worker and feeling guilty about not letting her in of late, he was exhausted.  
  
Lindsey's whispered words kept surfacing in his mind. Before today he thought Lindsey was a bit nervous when he was around. But now he could really understand why Catherine always smiled when someone mentioned her little girl's name. When he finally heard about Catherine's attack it was as though everything he knew intellectually had been shaken apart. Now, at the end of a single day, everything was put back in order, exactly as they had been before only this time some things made more sense.  
  
He silently approached the couch and started to sit down on the other side of Lindsey when she moved so he could sit between mother and daughter. Halfway through the movie the delivery guy arrived. Grissom put the movie on pause and chuckled as Lindsey "raced" him to the door.  
  
Throughout time, civilizations often based their beliefs on the supposition that there was life after death. All through high school and college he could never understand that belief, but today he did. Just being there to lend support to his friend brought death to part of him; the barriers he erected so long ago started to crumble and a little girl's love told him that there is indeed life after. 


End file.
